Invasion(s) of Claw
During the storyline of the Claw Saga, there was Main 5 Invasions that make up the Storyline. The first three Invasions make up the Delphonus Trilogy, the last two make up the Starikalo Storyline. Invasions The Legend of Claw the Legend of Claw was the first in the Claw Saga Invasions, it talks about Claw's past. at the end of it, the Planet Delphonus can be seen in the background, as the First Invasion is about to begin......... Delphonus Trilogy Invasion I The first part of the Delphonus Trilology. Claw has arrived to Delphonus, blocking out the sun, and turning Molterma into Metallerma. This is the First appeareance of the Five heroes who eventually form Team Nightfall. It is estimated that the First Invasion lasted about 10 months. Claw is presumed defeated when the Magma in his lair rises, covering him, however,some time later, an arm rises from the Magma, as this is not the end, merely, the Beginning........ Invasion II The second part of the Delphonus Trilology. a new Island has appeared within the Grand Sea, it was called Metallica (please note I never knew about the band until about 7 years after I created the continent, so to me, it was an original name). It is estimate the Second Invasion lasted about 3 weeks. Team Nightfall are sent to Metallica, and discover a member of the DragoonSquad, however they are sealed in an underground tunnel from an Avalanche, and they jorney to the end of the tunnel. Eventually, they reach the core, and meet a familiar face, however from an Incident, the left side of his body was of Metal, named Mecha-Claw. Mecha-Claw obtains The Star Crystal, one of five Univeral Crystals from the Core, and with it, becomes Claw Omega. he is eventually defeated, and frozen within the Ice half of the core, stranded in an Icy prison for years to come....... Invasion III The Third and Final part of the Delphonus Trilogy. Claw has been freed by his loyal minions, and has been secretly building the C.L.A.W. Satellite, from stealing parts from the four main Satellites that circled Delphonus (again, several years before I even knew about the Space Colony A.R.K., I created the C.L.A.W. Satellite, so to me it was an original), and had equiped it, with a laser, it would fire into the Tunnel in Metallica, hit the core, and melt the half made of Ice, The Volcano on Molterma would Erupt with far greater power, enough to overheat the atmosphere, causing Icandra to "melt", and flood the world as the sun would be blocked. Claw gave Team Nightfall two years before he would unleash the cannon's power. Nightfall eventually defeat Claw, for the last time on Delphonus, as Claw leaves the planet, for good...... Starikalo Storyline Invasion IV as Claw promised, he left Delphonus, however, the next planet he would invade had been decided. this Planet Starikalo, was home to the Five Knights of the Dragon: Pyronex, Dragon of Fire, Aquina, Dragon of Water, Metallica, Dragon of Metal, Holik, Dragon of Light, and Drax, Dragon of Darkness. however, Team Nightfall followed Claw to the planet, in this and the next Invasion, they are considered Anti-Heroes instead, since they appear at certain times, and the main Heroes are the five knights. The Fourth Invasion was the same as the First Invasion, in terms of the Plan to invade. at the end of the Invasion, the five knights have defeated Claw at the Draxun Primo, and look at the sunset on a cliff. when Pyronex asks Drax what is the matter, Drax turns to face the four other knights with an evil smile and activates a smoke bomb, when it clears, he is gone....... Invasion V as Drax has dissapeared, Claw reutrns, with the C.L.A.W. Satellite, it appears as Drax has been a commander for the Dark Star Army, for several years, as he has betrayed the Knights. this is the same as the third Invasion, however while aboard the C.L.A.W. Satellite, they run into Drax, at the Core, here he is accompanied by Claw. as The Knights are surrounded by Raptoroids and Clawbots, up against Rawnuk, Rasmex, Raptrin, Racler, Magicia, Deltor, Bashro, and Epeé, all seems hopeless, until Team Nightfall breaks in, and Drax turns against Claw, saying that he faked being a Commander. with the odds almost Even (10 against 10,000 is what they considered "Even"), The Heroes set out for their final attack, as the fate of the planet, rests in their hands, eventually the battle moves outside into space, where thousands of different Star ships have united to fight the Dark Star Army, the DragoonSquad is defeated by Pyronex, Aquina, Iroko, and Holik; Drax heads off to fight Claw. It is unknown if Drax actually defeated Claw, as the series ends with the phrase,"He looked back once before he raced off into the stars........"